rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Random's Drag Rush (Season 1)
Random's Drag Rush Season 1 '''is a fanmade series and the first installment of Random's Drag Rush. It is created by CreamAlaMode. 12 Queens will fight to become ''"Wiki's Most Random".'' Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won '''Random's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was a semifinalists but was eliminated before the Top 2. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was safe :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules or not submitting. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Be Yellow Not Mellow" * '''Main Challenge: None * Runway Theme: Category is... Be Yellow Not Mellow * Main Challenge Winners: Monique Heart and Sasha Velour ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' Immunity from the next elimination * '''Bottom Two: Yovska and Hayden Williams * Eliminated: Yovska and Hayden Williams * Disqualified: Livienne Paradise 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ''' Be Yellow Not Mellow Aquaria= Category:Seasons Category:Drag Rush |-| Creolle Naoire= |-| Hayden Williams= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Livienne Paradise= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Violet Chachki= |-| Yovska= '''Episode 2: ''"Queens of The Tank"'' * Main Challenge: Create and Market a product * Runway Theme: Category is... Free Choice * Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity from the next elimination * '''Bottom Two: Miss Fame and Violet Chachki * Eliminated: None * Disqualified: Love Nikki Products: * Aquaria - The Blandest Palette Ever * Creolle Naoire - Madame Creolle's Nuclear Reaper Booger Sauce * Honey Davenport - Honey's Toothpaste * Love Nikki'' - NOTHING''' * Miss Fame - Pageant Chickens * Monique Heart - Monique's Popcorn * Ophelia Overdose - Ophelia's Look Finder * Sasha Velour - Sasha's Medicine * Violet Chachki - Scrunchies?! 'Episode 2 Looks' 'Runway Theme: ' Free Choice Aquaria= |-| Creolle Naoire= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Violet Chachki= '''Episode 3: ''"Gowns Everywhere" * Main Challenge: Nothing * Runway Theme: Category is... Gowns Everywhere * Main Challenge Winner: Ophelia Overdose * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity from the next elimination * '''Bottom Two: Miss Fame and Yovska * Eliminated: Yovska 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: ''' Gowns Everywhere Aquaria= |-| Creolle Naoire= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Violet Chachki= |-| Yovska= '''Episode 4: ''"Naughty Nighties Forever"'' * Main Challenge: Nothing * Runway Theme: Category is... Naughty Nighties * Main Challenge Winner: Violet Chachki * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Nothing <3 * '''Bottom Three: Aquaria, Honey Davenport, Sasha Velour * Eliminated: Aquaria 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: '''Naughty Nighties Aquaria= |-| Creolle Naoire= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Violet Chachki= '''Episode 5: ''"Reading is Fundamental "'' * Main Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Runway Theme: Category is... Red for Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Miss Fame and Ophelia Overdose * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Nothing <3 * '''Bottom Two: Sasha Velour and Honey Davenport * Eliminated: Sasha Velour 'Episode 5 Looks' '''Runway Theme: '''Red For Filth Creolle Naoire=